A conference is proposed at which recent advances in morphometry, cytophotometry and flow-cytometry will be presented, with special emphasis on their utility in cancer diagnosis, prognosis and research. The intended audience is pathologists in training and practice, and research scientists interested in applying these techniques to their own work. The conference will provide information including the basics of morphometric/cytometric equipment and techniques, application of these techniques to specific pathological studies, and integration of the techniques with developing computer-based expert systems in pathology. The faculty will consist of physicians and scientists actively involved in morphometric and cytometric studies; many are pioneers in the field. They bring a perspective to the conference which is sure to appeal both to pathologists who deal with patient material on day-to-day basis and to research scientists who use the techniques experimentally. The speakers will present their most recent work applying quantitative image-based cell and tissue analysis and flow cytometric analysis to problems in pathology. Special emphasis on correlating image-based and flow data will be requested from the speakers where appropriate. The presentations on expert systems will link that new technology with use of quantitative data from cells and tissue for pathologic study of specimens from patients. Abstracts will be solicited from conference registrants who wish to give oral or poster presentations of original work. An exhibition of instruments and software by vendors in an area adjacent to the conference hall is planned. This will enhance the lectures and discussions. This conference will provide about twenty-five hours of Continuing Medical Education credit for physicians.